


The Winning Boyfriend

by sexymalefeetpig



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Slave, Giants, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Sexual Slavery, Shrinking, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexymalefeetpig/pseuds/sexymalefeetpig
Summary: Jim had always had a crush on the receptionist, Pam Beasley. Having found out that Jim had kissed Pam while Roy and Pam were engaged, Roy attempted to assault Jim out of fury. What he didn't expect was for Jim to still have strong feelings for Pam, and be in possession of a shrinking device. With plenty of passion left for the receptionist, and a shrinking device itching to be used, Jim set out to take out the competition and vent his real feelings for Pam... while also letting off steam by completely dominating the competition.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Coming to Terms

It all happened so fast.

Roy had come into the office, having recently learned of the kiss between Jim and Pam whilst Pam was engaged to him, and had attempted to assault Jim. Jim did his best to move his current girlfriend, Karen, out of the way of the attack, and the next second was a blur. He had closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was several people shouting, and Roy was on the floor, wincing. Apparently, Dwight had pepper-sprayed him while he went for a punch.

Everything finished nearly as quickly as it started. Roy was fired, escorted out of the building. Jim was left reeling from the incident, Karen was attempting to console him, and Pam was left in a state of shock and horror. Pam wanted to apologize and make things better, but she knew she couldn't. She still had feelings for Jim, but between Roy's outburst and Karen currently occupying the position as Jim's girlfriend, she was at a loss of what to do.

After a while, they all returned to work. Jim stayed seated at his desk, attempting to get work done, but unable to concentrate.

 _How did he find out about the kiss?_ Jim wondered to himself while sitting at his desk, idly staring at his computer screen, back to Pam at the reception desk. _I guess Pam must have told him..._

His mind reeled of what to do. What to say to Pam. What to say to Roy. He wanted to avoid Roy as much as he could.

 _Roy's obviously crazy, and he might punch me if I see him again, since Dwight saved me this time... Maybe he'll want to try it again._ Jim tapped his pencil on his desk idly. _Wait..._

Jim's eyes widened, and his ears perked up as he thought about the shrinking device he had acquired. It had been left in his mailbox, no return address, with a note attached that said, "To make you feel like the giant that I view you as." It was an incredibly cryptic note, which he didn't know how to interpret, and he had largely ignored it. Later that night he tinkered around a bit with the shrinking device and the corresponding User's Manual. It was detailed... as if it was a real item.

Joking around, he used it on a pencil. He pointed the device at the pencil on the countertop, yelled "shrink, pencil!", and pressed the button, firing a ray at the pencil. In an instant, the pencil was gone... no... just very small on the countertop in front of him. This prompted Jim to promptly freak out, sit the device on the counter, and not want to touch it again, freaked out by it.

But now... the device seemed to be the perfect solution to the problem. He hadn't tried shrinking any living being with the device, but he had flipped through the pages of the User's Manual, and vaguely remembered that the shrinking device could shrinking living creatures... probably. He hadn't paid much attention to the manual at the time, believing it to be an elaborate prank by Dwight or something.

Jim sat back in his chair, a slow smile forming across his face as his evil plan began to unravel in his mind. _I can... shrink him with that weird shrinking device thing. If he's small, he can't attack me and I don't have to be in fear of running into him out and about and getting decked in the face..._ He looked down at his hand and formed it into a fist. He couldn't help but imagine a tiny Roy shrunken in his hand screaming up, "No, please, Jim! You can have Pam! I'm sorry I tried to punch you! I'm just a dumb jock, you're the perfect guy for Pam, not me!" He felt his cock start to swell in his pants a bit. He had dabbled with kinky sex with girlfriends, enjoying being the powerful "alpha male" in the bedroom. But having a shrunken man, whom he hated, in the palm of his hand, completely controlling his life, removing competition for Pam... had ignited something in him.

He was going to do it. He was going to shrink Roy and remove that problem from his life. And see all the mean things he could do to Roy, which Jim believed he deserved.

* * *

It was the evening. Jim was alone, and had the shrinking device in his pocket. While at his apartment, he had quickly skimmed through the User's Manual to make sure that, yes, it can be used to shrink a human being. There were some restrictions and tons of pages in the booklet to discuss abilities of the device, but Jim didn't have time to read all of those and would revisit them later, sometime when he had Roy in hand. Perhaps literally.

Jim knocked on the apartment door, one hand in his pocket, fingering the shrinking device as if it was a western movie where he might need to quick-draw his weapon.

After a few moments, the door opened up. Staying there, in his boxers and a plain white shirt, was Roy. "Jim? Are you fucking kidding me? You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, you know!" Roy started to raise his voice in frustration and disbelief. Jim smirked. "I know, I know. I just wanted to talk to you though. I wanted to apologize and talk." Roy narrowed his eyes, incredulously. "Can I come in?" Jim asked, causing Roy to audibly sigh. "Sure," he replied and motioned for Jim to come inside.

Jim stepped inside. It was a dump. Clothes on the floor, empty beer cans littering the edges of the countertops and the coffee table. Roy closed the door behind Jim. "I gotta hand it to you. You're not a pussy like I thought you were. I thought you'd be trying to hide from me or something after I almost kicked your ass before Dwight saved you," Roy taunted, letting out a deep belly laugh.

Jim chuckled. "Are you here alone?" Jim asked, looking around, ignoring Roy's taunting. It wouldn't last long. Soon he'd be scared of Jim and under his control.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? I live here alone. Why? Don't want anyone to see me kick your ass?" He laughed again.

Jim chuckled, and raised the shrinking device out from his pocket, pointing it at Roy. "Shut the fuck up, you dumb jock." Jim spoke and press the button.

* * *

Roy slowly awoke, feeling very groggy. His eyes slowly opened, and staring down at him was a giant Jim Halpert, seated on the futon. He looked absolutely massive. Like the size of a skyscraper.

"What... what the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming?" Roy spoke, while looking around and trying to get his bearings.

Jim looked at the tiny Roy, smiling. "Ah, you're awake. You were out of it for like 10 minutes. I thought I might've killed you!" Jim laughed.

Roy looked up at Jim, feeling incredibly small and off-put by the laughter coming from Jim's mouth. "What... what happened?"

Jim smiled. "Well, you see, I got tired of you constantly cock-blocking me with Pam. And then you tried to punch me in the face at work. And you still had the nerve to run your mouth when I got here," Jim spoke, leaning back in the futon as if it was his throne and this was his apartment. "And luckily for me, unluckily for you, I just came into possession of a shrink ray, or something like that," He said, gesturing to the device on the table next to Roy. Roy looked, still reeling from the revelation.

Jim smiled and watched Roy take in all of this information.

"No, Jim, what the fuck! I'm sorry I tried to punch you, I'm sorry I was mean to you when you got here! Please, just grow me back to normal, and we can both forget this ever happened."

Jim laughed. "Thanks, runt. But I don't want to forget this happened. I mean, look at you," Jim said, gesturing towards Roy's diminutive form. "Your whole body is smaller than my cock."

As Jim said this, Roy couldn't help but lower his gaze from Jim's face looming high above, to his crotch looming directly forward from the coffee table. He was seated on the futon, legs partially spread, and his bulge was visible. His bulge was indeed huge now, as big as Roy himself. Was Jim actually aroused now, getting some fucked up sexual pleasure from seeing Roy so small and powerless, or what his soft cock enough to already be bulging and as big as he was?

"You're not a man anymore. You're smaller than a real man's cock, there's no way you can be a real man anymore." Jim laughed, especially seeing Roy eye his crotch. "I wouldn't even call you human anymore. No human is five inches tall, ya know? You're more like some small animal, or some big bug." Jim laughed again, enjoying the newfound power over his old rival.

"Jim... what the fuck!? Grow me back!" Roy pleaded, angrily.

Jim smiled. "I don't think I'll ever grow you back. You look like you'd be better suited as a pet to me." Jim smirked down at Roy, watching his reaction to everything he said. Jim was loving the power he had over Roy. Roy couldn't stand a chance against him, for the first time in his life, and Jim was absolutely loving the dominant position.

"I'm not a fucking pet! Grow me back, you freak!" Roy pounded out.

Jim chuckled. "You know what? You're right. You're not a pet."

Roy let out a sigh. "Thank you, I knew-"

"You're a slave." Jim smiled.

Roy paused. "WHAT!? No, I'm not a slave! I'm a human being; grow me back right the fuck now!" He yelled up.

Jim chuckled, and then lifted a leg while Roy was still fuming. With a _thud_ , Jim slammed his heel down on the table in front of Roy, causing Roy to fall to the ground (the table) out of the sheer force of the impact. Roy remained on the ground, hands on the ground, recollecting his balance, while looking up at the giant dress shoe that was now prominently displayed before him. Roy remained silent out of intimidating, gazing up at the giant shoe in horror.

Jim noticed that Roy had fallen silent, his protestations halted. He smirked at this, although Roy might not have been able to see said smirk due to the giant foot blocking his line of sight. "See this, Roy?" He said, gesturing towards his foot. "This is my foot. I'm a size 12." He paused, as Roy silently listened to the giant and stared at the sole of his shoe. "I've got pretty big feet, even when you were human-sized. I can't imagine how big and scary they look to you now... you look you're about half as big as my foot!" Jim guesstimated, while pushing his foot closer to Roy, causing Roy to come into contact with the cold underside of Jim's shoe. Light dirt and dust flaked off onto Roy, disgusting him.

"What I'm trying to say is," He looked down at the tiny Roy now touching the sole of his dress shoe, "if I want to, I could crush you with just a single step." Jim smiled.

Roy's eyes went wide with terror. He knew that's where this demonstration was headed, but he didn't want it to be true. "N-no! Please! Don't do that! That's fucked up! I'm a human being!"

Jim chuckled. "See? You're not a human being, though. A human can be stepped on and survive. If I step on you, even taking as light a footstep as I can... you're dead. You're erased from existence. You don't want that to happen do you?" Jim taunted, feeling great now that he was the one doing the taunting.

Roy was slow to speak, out of fear and an inability to formulate a proper sentence. "N-no..."

Jim smiled. "Good! I don't want to crush you either, so be a good slave and we'll make sure you live for a long time!"

Roy was in a state of shock. What was once a meek, soft office worker, was now a cruel, sadistic giant man who had just threatened to end his life with a single step if he was disobedient. What the fuck was going on!?

"Good boy. Now, kiss your new owner's shoe. Thank me for not flattening you under them right now. Cause god, it would be so easy!" Jim laughed, somewhat relishing the thought of crushing Roy into oblivion beneath the sole of his dress shoe.

Roy hesitated. Looking back and forth between Jim and Jim's giant shoe. He was already touching the sole with his body, due to Jim's encroaching movement, and he couldn't think of a way out of this. Roy wanted to run, to escape... to go ask for help. But he knew he could never hope to outrun the giant man. A hundred of Roy's footsteps must be the equivalent of one of Jim's! So Roy closed his eyes, pursed his lips in disgust, and slowly kissed the sole of Jim's shoe. As he finished with the kiss, his wet lips had some grit and dirt on them, picked up from the sole of the shoe, and Roy wiped his mouth off with his arms in disgust.

"Aww, good boy! See? It's not that hard to be a good slave, is it?" Jim taunted, feeling a rousing in his pants at having seen his prior romantic rival now kissing the sole of his work shoe.

Jim reached down at scooped Roy up, catching Roy off guard. Looking down at the tiny man in his grip, Jim smiled. "I much prefer you this size... you never would've kissed my shoe in a million years back when you were a human!" He laughed. "I look forward to getting to know each other, and training you to be the best slave you can be! Doesn't that sound fun?" Jim cooed evilly, causing Roy to squirm even more out of fear and disgust (and he was already squirming just due to being restrained in Jim's giant grip). "Let's get you back to my place and then we can get to know each other and let the training begin! I'm excited to see how low I can make you go! No longer a big, strong guy, eh?" He taunted, and then unceremoniously dropped the tiny man into his pocket.

He made his way out the door, heading home. He had a long night of training and torture ahead of him, and he was looking for it. All the excitement made him a little horny. He might have to fuck Karen just to let off some pent up sexual energy from humiliating Roy.


	2. Trampled Into Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Halpert, now having Roy shrunken and in his possession, begins the training process, primarily by using his biggest, smelliest weapon: his size 12 feet! Roy will accept his place as Jim's property, even if Jim has to trample him into submission.

Jim took the tiny man out of his pocket and placed him on the coffee table in front of his sofa. Roy was visibly shaken, humiliated at having just kissed Jim's dress shoe. Just earlier in the day, Roy almost beat the shit out of Jim, and now he was shrunken and cowering out of fear of Jim!

Jim raised his legs and propped both of his feet up on the coffee table. Roy arched his head upwards, as he looked at the giant shoes that were in front of him on both sides. _Size 12s seem so big when you're only five inches tall..._ Roy thought to himself while staring at the monolithic shoes.

Jim stretched out his arms, and then rested his arms behind his head. "Well, Roy, I bet you feel pretty sorry about all the teasing you've put me through and how much you cock-blocked me, huh?" Jim sneered down at the tiny man.

Roy gulped loudly, although it was impossible to hear for a giant such as Jim. "Y-yes! I'm sorry! Just let me go, and I'll never mess with you again, Jim!" He shouted up to the giant, past the giant shoes.

Jim let out a loud laugh, and felt his cock twitch a bit at the helplessness in Roy's words and mannerisms. "I might let you go.." he paused. "But I want to enjoy you as a slave first. I want to break your spirits. Make you regret ever crossing me."

Roy was terrified, and unable to speak.

"I think it's time you meet my feet more personally. I know you love my shoes, since you were making out with them earlier," Jim laughed and Roy couldn't help but have his cheeks flush with embarrassment - he wasn't making out with Jim's shoe! He kissed it once to make sure that Jim wouldn't crush him! - as Jim continued. "But if you like my shoes, you're gonna love the feet inside the shoes," Jim chuckled, and reached down to untie his shoe laces. "These feet are trapped in those shoes you love for 8 or more hours a day, five days a week! I bet you're jealous of them, being able to be with those shoes you love so much." Jim taunted.

Roy felt humiliated. Jim was hurling unfair insults and taunts at him, and Roy couldn't stand up for himself. He just had to listen to the giant ramble on about how much he loved kissing Jim's shoes.

Jim finally untied his shoes completely, and pulled them off. They were tight-fitting on his feet, so he had to give them a nice pull to pull them off of his size 12s. Once he had his shoes off, he sat them neatly on the floor beneath the coffee table, and propped his socked feet back up on the table, propped up in front of Roy.

Roy watched as the giant man took off his work shoes and then proceeded to place his giant socked feet on the table, right in front of him. To an outside observer, Jim was just taking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the table to relax after work. But to Roy, the size 12s were the size of a house, and the intimidating sight of two giant feet - able to crush him to death with a single step without effort - was absolutely terrifying. And the smell that assaulted his senses was absolutely putrid. Jim had worn his shoes and socks all day to work, the same shoes and socks Jim was wearing when Roy tried to attack him, and they had gotten very stinky over the course of the day, as do any real man's feet. But at Roy's size, all scents were amplified. When he stood only about half as tall as Jim's giant feet, the smell lingered in the air around him, and was enough to make him gag and start choking.

Jim wiggled his toes a bit, causing the scent to be wafted around even more in the vicinity of his feet. He looked down at the tiny man cowering on the coffee table, and relished the look of disgust and revulsion on his face as his senses were assaulted by Jim's smelly feet. "Ah, sorry about the smell, Roy. Been stuck in these shoes all day; haven't been able to air them out at all. Although, since you're my slave now, I guess you better get used to the smell of my feet, cause I plan on torturing you with them pretty often.." he said, and put his foot down on the coffee table, pinning the tiny Roy underneath his toes, so his face was sticking out just above the socked digits.

The sock was damp to the touch, and very warm. It enveloped Roy's body, neck and below, and he was powerless beneath it. He began to squirm and protest while under the disgusting foot. "Gahh, let me out, Halpert! Fuck you, this is disgusting! I'm not a bug, you can't just pin me under your foot like this!" Roy yelled up, agitated and desperate to be freed from the powerful foot holding him in place.

Jim laughed loudly. "Are you kidding me? You're five inches tall, of course you're a bug to me! This foot," he said, pointing down at the giant foot that had pinned Roy in place, and wiggling his toes, "could crush you like a bug if I ever get bored of you. You'd be smart to remember that and do your best to try and please me." He leaned back on the sofa, his foot still pinning the diminutive Roy down to the table. "If you ever want to be grown back to human size, you should just focus on obeying me and pleasing me."

Roy looked up at the giant socked foot that had him pinned. His eyes began to water. They began to water partially due to the toxic fumes emanating off of Jim's sweaty feet. They began to water partially due to fear of the giant man. And they began to water partially due to the prospect of being enslaved by the man who he despised so deeply.

As Roy was trapped under Jim's odorous toes, he began to absentmindedly flip through the User's Manual. The manual was a treasure trove of information. Fun features the device was capable of, limits of its usage, etc. _Interesting... durability settings. "Set the durability on a scale of 0-10 to change the survivability of shrunken living creatures. A durability factor of 10 is equivalent to invulnerability. They can not be squished or killed by blunt force, or similar forces." That's an... interesting setting._ Jim pondered to himself, but an idea formed in his mind.

He leaned forward on the sofa, now looking at the once-proud man reduced to tears underneath his toes, and Jim couldn't help but feel another stir in his pants. _Fuck... he's so pathetic. A single one of my toes could crush him if I wanted to... but I won't... I'm going to break him. He's going to be a mindless obedient shrunken slave. Smelling the feet of the man he once tried to beat up..._

Jim smirked. "Enough crying, slave." He barked down, catching tiny Roy off guard, and getting him to quiet down for a moment. "I'm going to make you temporarily invulnerable. This means that I won't be able to squish you or kill you, either on purpose or by accident." Roy was sniffling while poking his head over the malodorous toes holding him down, and watching Jim speak down at him. "Let's be clear: this is a privilege. If you're disobedient, I'll turn off invulnerability, and you'll be a smear on the bottom of my foot before you can blink." He spoke bluntly. Roy was chilled into further silence by Jim's apathetic speaking. He really didn't care for how Roy felt about this at all... had Roy really fucked with Jim that much?

"Stay," Jim ordered down at Roy, and then slowly moved his giant foot away from him. Roy took a deep breath, the overwhelming scent of Jim's feet now less over-powering now that the source of the smell is further away. It's not fresh air, but it's closer than the hell he was just experiencing, for sure. Roy remained lying down on the table out of fear. He couldn't outrun giant Jim even if he wanted.

Above, Jim watched Roy remain silently lying down on the coffee table. Again, his cock began to stir, and he couldn't help but rub his crotch through his pants a bit, seeing him obediently remaining in position. How far the mighty had fallen...

Jim pressed a couple of buttons on the device, apparently changing the durability of Roy to the maximum setting: invulnerability. At this, Jim stood up and looked down at the shrunken man lying obediently on the coffee table, visibly shaking out of fear.

From Roy's perspective, Jim Halpert looked like an absolute god when he stood up; skyscraper tall, blocking out the light completely casting his tiny body in shade, and smirking down at him with his playfully mischievous grin he was known for. Then, he saw Jim lift up his giant foot, the same foot which had just pinned him underneath it while his nose was assaulted, and it hovered above him for a second. He knew what was going to happen, and without thinking, he tried to scramble to his feet in order to attempt an escape. But it was no use. By the time he had gotten to his feet, Jim's giant foot had come down and completely crushed tiny Roy.

The pain coursing through Roy was intolerable. It was like every bone in his body was breaking, and all he could do was scream and cry and beg for mercy from the giant man.

Jim crushed Roy beneath his sweaty socked foot, and felt his writhing body beneath the ball of his foot. He began to twist his foot left and right, as if crushing a bug into the pavement. But this bug used to be a human being, the human being that had attempted to beat him up, had embarrassed him multiple times at work, and was dating the girl of his dreams. He sadistically savored the feeling of Roy's pathetic body crushing beneath his sole. As he relished his newfound power over Roy, he stopped the twisting of his foot and realized that the body had not popped or squashed like a bug. He could still feel definite arms and legs still in tact... He lifted his foot up.

Roy was writhing in agony. He felt like everyone bone in his body was breaking, and he heard the cracks of breaking bones to reaffirm this. After a few seconds, the twisting of the giant foot stopped. He was left taking deep breaths, only able to smell the cocky paper salesman's stinky feet. As the giant foot lifted off of his body, the damp sock had slightly adhered to his skin, his arms, legs, and face. He felt himself lifted off the ground slightly along with the giant foot that was being lifted off the table. He was unable to move and try and peel himself off the disgusting foot, due to the excruciating pain coursing throughout his body.

Jim tilted his head to a side, trying to get a better look at the space under his hovering foot on the table. "Roy?" After a couple of seconds, the tiny man peeled off the bottom of Jim's sweaty sock, and fell back down a few inches onto the coffee table. Jim sat his foot back on the floor, and couldn't contain the laughter. The sight of a helpless Roy, so small, trampled beneath his foot, and getting adhered to his sweaty sock after being stomped on was entirely too much. The power rush that Jim felt was unmatched by anything else he'd ever experienced before in his life.

Roy couldn't move a muscle, except enough to must some painful cries and screams for mercy. "PLEASE LET ME GO, JIM! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! OR JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT TORTURE AGAIN!" He sobbed, pleading with the giant paper salesman.

Jim smiled upon hearing Roy's anguished pleading, and felt himself get stiff from the power rush. "Don't worry, Roy. There's a setting to turn off your pain receptors on the device, right next to the durability settings. I can make it so you can't feel pain. I'm not that cruel of a guy. But I wanted to show you what I'm capable of. If you disobey me, I won't hesitate to punish you, like how you wanted to punish me for kissing Pam while you were engaged to her. Heh," He chuckled. "I suppose my punishment is a bit stronger than yours. But you're a strong guy, you can handle it."

Roy's pain dissipated over ten seconds after being left to his own devices without a giant foot on top of him, grinding him into dust beneath it. His bones had healed, he was unsure how, but he wasn't in pain anymore. His eyes were red from tears, and he slowly sat up on the table, looking up at the giant god looming above him, scared of what his future might hold.

"Call me sir from now on. And I'll call you slave. Only human beings deserve names." Jim smirked down at the pathetic, shaking man.

"Yes... sir." Roy choked out, much to his displeasure.

Jim smiled at the show of submission, which must've been a tall order from such a naturally powerful, dominant man as Roy. All Jim needed to do was make sure Roy was trampled into submission, and it looks like he's well on his way to becoming an obedient slave, just like Jim wanted.


	3. Jim the Humiliator

Jim looked down at the shaking man on his coffee table, no longer a man, but rather something he could crush to death beneath his heel if he was ever so inclined. Roy, in turn, looked up, quaking out of fear, at the giant salesman who loomed over him. From this angle, looking up at the giant man, a light bulb on the ceiling behind him illuminated the area around his head, giving off the appearance of a halo. From this vantage point, combined with the apparent "halo," it was hard for Roy to imagine that Jim was human. No human can shrink other people... Roy was left thinking to himself while looking up in fear at the giant man smirking down at him mischievously. No angel could be as twisted as Jim was, if anything he was a demon sent to Earth to personally torment Roy. First he kissed Roy's girlfriend, then he caused Pam to call off their wedding, and now he's gotten a god complex while holding the diminutive Roy captive. What on Earth could he be thinking next?

Jim began to rub himself through his pants a bit while looking down at the helpless man on his coffee table. The very same man who had originally tried to beat him up in his office, and had more recently begged for mercy while being crushed under Jim's socked foot. "Fuck, you're helpless, you know that?" Jim smirked down at Roy.

Roy continued to stare up at the giant out of intimidation. He was somewhat afraid to break eye contact, as if Jim would attack, but only if Roy looked away. Or perhaps it was like a deer in the headlights: completely blinded by the inevitability of the situation he's staring down (or in this case, up!). "Y-yeah, I can't do much when I'm this small and you're that big, Jim," Roy managed to eventually sputter out in a coherent manner.

Roy's comment was music to his ears - until Jim heard his name. Immediately, his face got more serious. Less mischievous, and more... evil. Jim lifted up his right foot, and placed it on the coffee table directly in front of Roy. Roy's nose was assaulted by the stench, and he instinctively went to cover his nose. "What did I tell you about calling me Jim, slave?" Jim glared down at the tiny Roy, causing shivers to be sent along his spine. As Roy was forced to breath in the stench of Jim's giant feet, he looked up at the giant man who was staring bullets down at him. Roy was terrified. He was just ground painfully under the same foot that was now resting in front of him. He was unable to die, but he felt every ounce of pain was the giant god's foot crushed him underneath it like an old cigarette butt. Roy couldn't help but visibly shake with fear upon seeing the evil look upon Jim's face and the giant socked foot in front of him.

Jim smiled, and reached his hand down towards the table. Roy saw the large hand, as big as he was, and let out a scream as it approached. Jim laughed at this as his hand reached to his foot propped up on the desk, and he pulled off his damp sock. Roy was breathing heavily now, out of a misplaced fear that Jim's hand was coming down to scoop him up, and his nose was assaulted - even more so than before - with the stench of his captor's feet. Roy tried to instinctively hold his breath, but the fear had caused him to hyperventilate slightly, and he was unable to for long before needing to take a deep breath and smell the giant's disgusting feet.

Jim couldn't help but laugh loudly upon seeing Roy hyperventilating from fear of his giant hand, and then visibly gagging on the scent of his bare foot. Jim wiggled his pungent toes, wafting the scent further into Roy's sinuses, and laughing at the reaction it elicited. "Sorry, slave. But you know the rules. You disrespected me by not calling me "sir," and that can't go unpunished," Jim spoke sternly looking down at the fearful tiny on his coffee table. "Now, unless you want me to make you invulnerable and able to feel excruciating pain again while you're ground to dust under my foot, I suggest you do as I say." Jim smirked cockily, enjoying the rush of power over his previous bully.

Roy's eyes went wide remembering the torture he was put through; the most intense pain in his life that he somehow survived... he never wanted to go through that or anything similar ever again. Roy gulped, his breath slowly returning so he was able to breathe at near-regular intervals again. Slowly, Roy nodded his head submissively, and let out a little "Yes... sir." He felt as if he was choking on his words, but he was desperate not to feel the crushing force of Jim Halpert's size 12s again.

Jim smirked upon hearing his former rival call him sir. "On your knees, slave." He commanded, and watched as the shrunken man slowly collapsed to his knees, as if in prayer to the monolithic bare foot in front of him. Roy was on his knees, in front of the giant bare foot of the man who had kissed his girlfriend, and whom he had almost beaten up. Now, Roy regretted not beating him up more, outside of the office, and never giving him the chance to shrink him in the first place.

"Kiss my foot." Jim commanded, arms crossed, and watching expectantly. Roy's eyes went wide as he looked at the sole in front of him, incredibly stinky, and coated with a thin layer of liquid, no doubt the giant salesman's foot sweat. Jim's bulbous toes loomed above, slightly wiggling in anticipation of feeling his crush's ex-boyfriend plant kisses on the arch of his sweaty foot. Roy opened his mouth to being to protest, but caught the giant's gaze and was frozen in place. The giant had complete control over him; if he wanted, Jim could reduce Roy to a bloody smear beneath his foot effortlessly, and no one would ever would find out what happened to Roy... because no one would think to check the grime on the bottom of Jim's foot for a missing man.

Roy took a deep breath, gagged on the stench of the giant's foot, and then slowly moved his head forward towards the sweaty wall of flesh. He puckered his lips, and placed his mouth on the sole of Jim's foot. The sole of his foot was slightly damp and slick, and being as close as possible caused the stench to be unbearable, causing Roy to instinctively jerk his head away from the disgusting foot and spit a bit. Unfortunately, a bit of Jim Halpert's foot sweat lingered on his lips, and he could taste it lingering on his lips.

Jim laughed out loud at the humiliation show of submission he was witnessing. "Hah! That's disgusting, isn't it? Well, I would think so, but you must not think so since you just kissed my foot of your own free will!" He laughed, all the while Roy was frustrated at Jim's unfair comments and derision, but unwilling to fight back out of fear of the consequences for doing so. "Well," Jim said, now sitting down on the couch in front of the coffee table. "I think you need to get more comfortable with serving my feet. You see," Jim said while lifting up his legs, slamming his heels down on the table in front of tiny Roy, startling him. "I've got the shrink ray, which can change your size back to normal if I want. But, I don't really want to..." Jim spoke cruelly, chuckling a bit, while spreading his feet, so he could see the shrunken captive on the table in front of him.

Roy shook wildly, out of fear of Jim, his two humongous bare feet propped up on the table in front of him, and the discussion of not wanting to grow him back to full-size. It also didn't help that Roy's lips still had droplets of Halpert's foot sweat, which was lingering on his tastebuds. "P-please, Sir.... You've had your fun! I won't mess with you anymore! I won't mention this to anyone! Just grow me back!" He pleaded up to the giant.

Jim cut him off before he continued, slightly moving his right foot forward, closer to Roy. "Rub my foot, slave." Roy didn't need to be told twice. It was disgusting, but the giant was a psychopath, and he was terrified at the prospect of never being grown back. Roy quickly reached out and began to rub Jim's sole, causing his hands to get damp with Jim's footsweat, and causing Jim to let out a sigh of contentment.

Jim leaned his head back while enjoying the foot massage from his shrunken captive. "How did I ever survive without a tiny guy rubbing my feet after a long day at the office?" He mused to himself, looking up at the ceiling and chuckling. He turned his attention back to the tiny man at his feet, obediently rubbing Jim's feet like he was beginning to feel he deserved. "But I'm willing to grow you back after you prove how sorry you are to me, humiliate yourself for my amusement, and we make clear your new submissive relationship to me, even when you're back at full size." Jim smirked.

Roy continued to rub the giant man's disgusting foot, looking up at him. It was humiliating to be reduced this far; he felt sub-human. But keeping the giant happy and playing his game was the best chance he had at survival and being grown back to his normal 6'1" height. He hated the concept of being submissive to Jim even when he was his normal height, taller than Jim, but he thought anything would be preferable to being a few inches tall and rubbing his disgusting feet after work.

"So, what do you say? Are you interested in growing back to full size? Or do you want to stay this size forever and live with me? I've be happy to keep you as a little slave that rubs my feet every day after work!" Jim smiled down at Roy, who shook his head vigorously. "I want to grow back, Sir!" Jim chuckled. "Well then, you're going to have to be obedient to me. Don't hesitate with me when I tell you to do something. I could just keep your shrunken for the rest of your life, or crush you underfoot if you disobey! Do I make myself clear, runt?" Jim crossed his arms, looking down at the tiny Roy rubbing his right foot with renewed enthusiasm. "Yes, Sir!" Roy yelled up to the giant. The words were bitter to speak, but anything would be better than a life of servicing Jim or being crushed under his disgusting foot.

"Good. Now, are you thirsty, slave?" Jim asked. Upon this, Roy did realize how parched his lips were, and how much he was craving a beer to wash away the disgusting taste of Jim's footsweat. Roy nodded up to his giant captor. "Well, you're in lucky. My feet are super sweaty from being trapped in my dress shoes at work all day, like you can probably tell... that sounds like the perfect drink for a shrunken slave, don't you think?" Roy's eyes went wide and he turned his attention to look at the giant feet. Now Jim wanted him to... drink his footsweat!? Disgusting... inhumane... cruel... how could a man force another man so low?

"And I'd recommend you do it with a smile on your face. After all, you want to be grown back to full size, don't you?" Jim cockily grinned down to the man between his feet. Roy's stomach turned at the prospect, and so he manage to force a smile across his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward towards Jim Halpert's large heel on his left foot, opened his tiny mouth, and began to suck on it, which caused Jim to laugh wildly, amazed at how much power he had over Roy that he was now sucking footsweat off of his heel after a long day at work! Just a few hours ago, this would've been unimaginable! And now, Roy was doing it with a (forced) smile on his face, his eyes watering if not crying directly. It was hell on Earth for Roy, but Jim leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, and was in heaven.

Jim turned on the TV to watch a basketball game, while he crossed his humongous feet on the coffee table, while Roy did his best to drink as much of Jim's footsweat as he was able to stomach. "Don't you stop drinking footsweat and licking my feet while I watch this basketball game, slave. It feels great to have you under my feet humiliating yourself while I relax. And besides, I'm not feeding you anything else... drink as much as you can, it's all you're getting for dinner tonight! Hopefully that's enough to feed your belly!" Jim laughed, and turned the volume up on the TV.

Roy was in tears below Halpert's feet while the giant man ignored him, content to pretend he didn't even exist. Roy's stomach was rumbling, and after 20 minutes of licking Jim's rough heel and sweaty soles, his hunger got the better of him. Jim had some dry, rough skin around his heels... and Roy needed to eat something to survive the night. So he used his teeth to scrape off some of the dry skin and consumed it, washing it down to a mixture of Jim's footsweat and his saliva. Jim didn't even notice Roy was eating some rough, dry skin from his heel while he was absent-mindedly watching the basketball game and enjoying a nice, cold beer.

Jim wiggled his toes, enjoying the feeling of Roy's tiny tongue bathing his heels and soles. Here, on his throne (the couch), with a shrunken man enslaved at his size 12 feet, Jim felt powerful... and that everything was as it should be. He took a sip of his cold brew, watching the game, and imagining all of the fun things he could get Roy to do out of fear and desperation. He was going to enjoy owning a shrunken man whose job it was to worship him. He wasn't sure who sent him the shrink ray in the mail, but they could've never imagined the ways that he would use it. Jim was ambitious, and the shrink ray enabled so many new opportunities. Despite what Jim might tease, Roy was where we would be for the rest of his life: beneath the size 12 feet of Jim Halpert, his owner.


End file.
